


Our Family

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [82]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Mpreg, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Months post 5x12. Ian is ok: takes his meds, has a boyfriend and a job. Veronica goes to the Gallaghers and tells that she heard a discussion between Mandy and Svetlana about Mickey. He is in hospital and they have found out that he is pregnant and that because of Sammi the pregnancy is in dangerous. Ian's boyfriend isn't happy and they have a discussion. Then all the Gallaghers go to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Family

As Ian tore through the hallways of the seemingly huge hospital, his heart was beating so hard he thought that at some point it might actually burst through his ribs. His cheeks ached with the need to throw up, but he forced it down, deciding he could save that for later. Right now, he needed to find Mickey.

 

When Veronica had first busted into the house, words tumbling out of her mouth so fast that Ian could barely make sense of them, he hadn’t believed her. This couldn’t be happening, it just wasn’t possible.

 

Yeah. His life had been pretty good during the past few months and somehow he guessed it made sense for that peace to be disturbed at some point, but he had never imagined it to happen with anything like this. Something this dramatic and world tumbling.

 

Once he had finally realized what was going on, the first thing he had done was to call his boyfriend. The truth was that Ian wasn’t even sure why he had stayed with this guy for so long. Yeah, of course he was good looking - kind, too. Perfect on paper. But Ian had known for a long time - years, maybe - that Mickey Milkovich was the love of his life.

 

He wasn’t sure if they were still a possibility, but he knew that he needed to find out. Which was why he had felt the need to fill his boyfriend in on everything that was happening.

 

  
_Ian’s fist hit the wood of the door a few times, eyes starting to well up with tears, throat knotting up. He knew that he should be at the hospital right now. That he should have driven over there as soon as he had heard the news. But Fiona and Lip were already there, and Ian needed to do this first._

 

  
Ian kept running through the hallways, frantically hurrying to get to room 505. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen once he got there, and he wasn’t sure how critical Mickey’s condition was. Ian didn’t know how he felt or what he wanted, the only thing that was clear right now was the unbelievable pain coursing throughout his veins.

 

The need to find out.

 

  
_“Wow…” Was the first thing out of Ian’s boyfriend’s mouth. There had been surely five minutes of absolute silence before the words had rang throughout the room. Ian was standing in the middle of the livingroom, arms crossed in front of himself, wondering whether he still had a boyfriend._

 

_Whether he still wanted to have this guy as a boyfriend._

 

_“I know” Ian’s voice was too deep, too shaky. He barely was able to recognize it as his own. This was an incredibly difficult situation to be in, and he just hoped that he was handling it somewhat okay. His head was still swimming in fog and memories and confusion so he wasn’t quite sure._

 

_“Look, Ian. I really like you. But… I don’t know if I can handle this. You know, I - “_

 

_“I’m not asking you too” Ian cut him off._

 

_Green eyes fell on brown, and even though it stung a little bit, Ian knew that they were over. It was for the best. This wasn’t where he was supposed to be. This wasn’t who he was supposed to be with._

 

  
Ian forced himself into taking a deep breath, placing his hand onto the doorhandle, feeling the metal cool his palm down. His entire body was at a high temperature. In fact, he was pretty sure that even his earlobes were burning up. Maybe it was nervousness, or maybe it was guilt. He wasn’t sure.

 

It took a few seconds, but finally he was entering the room.

 

Mickey was laying down on his back in the single bed, room empty save for the two men. His eyes were closed, hands resting on top of his stomach.

 

His large, round belly.

 

Since Mickey looked to be sleeping, or at least resting - Ian vaguely remembered something about induced coma, but his mind had been way too hazey to recall every single word he had been told down in the lobby. He had been way too desperate to see this man. Make sure that he was going to live - he took a moment to breathe.

 

Ian forced himself to inhale, and then exhale. Trying to calm himself down somewhat. There mere sight of Mickey just laying there, alone, carrying Ian’s babies, it just seemed so fucking wrong. It was as if Ian was snapping out of some kind of daze he had been in for the past few months.

 

Mickey Milkovich was carrying Ian’s child. They were going to be fathers. The man of Ian’s dreams was having his baby. How the fuck could this be anything but a fucking fairytale?

 

Ian didn’t want to think about the man he had just broken up with, he didn’t want to think about how he had gone these past few months without Mickey, telling himself that he didn’t miss him.

 

All Ian wanted to do now was remember every single little thing he had done to hurt Mickey, so that he could find a way to make up for all of it.

 

“You gonna keep staring at me you might as well come here and feel your son’s kicks” Ian’s vocal chords knotted up, and he realized that he had been standing in the doorway for way too long, looking at the baby bump.

 

When he let his eyes drift further up Mickey’s body, they were met with blue. Mickey looked tired, lips dry and chapped, hair a complete mess. Somehow he also looked more beautiful than Ian had ever seen him. Maybe because he was carrying his child.

 

“You - Can I?” Mickey nodded, and Ian could tell that he still had a bit of a wall up against him - understandably so.

 

Ian swallowed roughly, walking over and sitting down on the chair that was placed by the tiny bed. He wasn’t quite brave enough to keep looking at Mickey, so instead he kept his eyes focused on his stomach, slowly bringing his right hand up, placing it gently onto the bump.

 

Mickey wasn’t showing all too much yet, but he definitely had a decent sized bump on his stomach, and Ian’s heart absolutely ached with the thought that his child was in there. His lips parted slightly when he felt it. A small touch into his large palm, the size of a foot.

 

“It’s a - it’s a boy?” He asked, looking up at his ex boyfriend, both of their eyes starting to tear up a little bit. Mickey nodded. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Ian kept his hand still, not quite ready to let go yet. Mickey shrugged.

 

“I just… I figured you wouldn’t be interested. And I mean… I don’t fucking need you” Ian swallowed thickly. He knew how Mickey felt, it just really fucking hurt to hear it.

 

“But I am” Ian assured him. Without as much as a second thought, he had replaced his right hand with his left so that he could reach up, placing his right one against Mickey’s face, his fingertips slipping into some of the black hair. “Not just in the baby” His voice wasn’t much more than a whisper. “I know what I did. I know how fucking terrible I’ve been, Mickey. But I love you. More than anything. I want a family. I want our family”

 

Ian knew that this was all completely out of the blue after so much time apart, but he couldn’t help it. He needed Mickey to know how he felt, and he needed to have every single one of his cards out onto the table.

 

Mickey sighed, reaching up to the side of his face, placing his hand over Ian’s and dropping them both down onto the mattress, lacing their fingers together. It felt so fucking right somehow. To have this again. Or at least be close to having this again. They were Ian and Mickey and no matter what they went through, the fact that they were meant to be was something that would never change.

 

“You might have to work a little bit for that, Ian” Mickey spoke truthfully. In fact, he probably hadn’t even admitted to himself quite how badly he had been hurt when Ian had dumped him. “It’s gonna take a while” His eyes had been focused on their hands, but now he looked up at Ian, their eyes connecting.

 

Mickey had thought that Ian would look confused, or try to explain why they should just get back together now, right this second. But he didn’t. He just looked happy. Hopeful.

 

“Yeah, Mick. Of course, but… it’s a possibility? To… to be us again? Despite all the shit I pulled?”

 

“Of course we can be us again”

 

  
It took a while - four months, three weeks and six days to be exact, but eventually;

 

  
“Hey, Mick” Ian called, entering the house, kicking the door closed with his foot since his hands were filled with paper bags of junkfood. Apparently copious amounts of fries was all that kept Mickey from killing someone during these past couple of weeks of his pregnancy. “I wasn’t sure what you wanted today, so I kind of got everything” He explained, sitting down next to Mickey on the couch, placing all of the food onto the table in front of them. “Maybe - “

 

“Hey” Mickey cut him off. Ian frowned a little bit, turning to look at him.

 

Mickey looked cuter than ever. His hair was slightly messed up, face flushed, skin glowing, his lips looking somehow looking even pinker than they usually did. He was half laying down, leaning against the armrest of the Gallagher couch - huge - baby bump covered by both a black muscle tee along with a thick blanket to keep both Milkovich boys warm and safe.

 

Ian swallowed, waiting for Mickey to speak. He didn’t, though. Instead he eased himself up a little bit, placing a hand on the back of Ian’s neck, tugging him in for a sweet, soft kiss.

 

That was the moment that everything made sense. For both of them. Every fight, every punch, every fuck, every kiss, every breakup - all of it - had led them here. To this moment. They were all going to be a family. The best one. 


End file.
